Nerds y Princesses
by The Scorch Trials
Summary: (Pre-cuela de Remember Me) Conoce como se conocieron Anna y Hiro y como se hicieron los mejores amigos, a pesar de los obstáculos que la vida les puso adelante. Conoce como se enamoraron y nunca se dieron cuenta, conocelos mas a fondo y como se hicieron inseparables. Amor y Amistad dos sentimientos que formaron parte de la vida de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos los que leen aquí les traigo la pre cuela de Remember Me, para que sepan cómo se conocieron Anna y Hiro y como se hicieron los mejores amigos y sobrellevaron los obstáculos que amenazaban con separarlos. En fin, espero les guste…**_

**Capitulo 1: Ciencia Y Música**

Tenía 5 años, ya sabía hablar, me estaba preparando para ir al jardín, para mí ya era algo nuevo ya que me habían cambiado de jardín siempre que nos mudábamos y eso pasaba casi siempre, pero según mi mama esta vez no nos volveríamos a mudar.

Me levante 06:00 am, me puse una remerita rosa, amaba el rosa, con florcitas, un pantalón de jean cómodo y en el pelo me puse una cinta color rojo carmesí y la ate como un moño. Desayune rápido, estaba ansiosa por llegar y conocer el jardín y a los demás niños, salimos con mi mama, caminamos porque eran unas tres cuadras, y llegamos unos momentos antes de que abrieran. Había muchos chicos, algunos lloraban y otros estaban ansiosos pero un niño se destaco entre todos, llevaba una bermuda marrón, una remera roja y una sudadera azul, el pelo negro y despeinado y los ojos marrones, con los que cada tanto me pegaba una mirada de reojo y se sonrojaba.

Al parecer, estaba acompañado por su hermano y por lo que escuche por su tía, parecía muy tierno e inocente, el típico niño que no rompe un plato y que ninguno se le acerca, las puertas se abrieron y me despedí de mi mama, que me dijo que al mediodía me pasaba a buscar.

Entramos al salón, era precioso, muy colorido y con muchos juguetes y mesitas. Las paredes eran color amarillo y en ellas había cuadros con las fotos de los niños que habían estado allí, debajo de los cuadros había muebles de colores con cajones de plástico llenos de juguetes, la profesora dijo que colgáramos las mochilas en los percheros a un costado del salón, nos hizo sentar en círculo y presentarnos uno por uno.

-Hola niños, soy la profesora Andrea Gómez-Dijo la profesora-Ahora cada uno va a decirnos su nombre y apellido y nos va a contar un poco de ustedes-

Empezamos en forma de ronda y como había dicho la profesora, dijimos nuestros nombres y hablamos de nosotros. Había nombres lindos, que me hacían acordar a mis viejos amigos, como Valentina, Alina, Gonzalo, Onur, etc. Llego mi turno estaba nerviosa y cuando iba a hablar empecé a balbucear, y me acorde lo que mi mama me decía que hiciera cuando estaba nerviosa, me decía que respirara y pensara cada palabra para luego decirlas.

-Soy Anna Tanako, tengo 5 años, me gusta mucho la música, vivo con mi madre ya que mis padres se separaron cuando tenía 3 años, mi hermana falleció cuando tení veces siento que me hace falta-Cuando termine suspire y baje la cabeza, sentí la mirada de todos sobre mi y una mano se poso en mi hombro para consolarme, cuando levante la vista me encontré con el niño que me había observado en la entrada, el me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa.

La profesora le dijo a el chico que se presentara y cuando empezó a hablar, su voz era mas tierna de lo que yo me imaginaba, me sentí bien cuando vi que el también de puso nervioso y respiro para darse animo y luego empezó.

-Soy Hiro Hamada, tengo 6 años, soy prodigio de la robótica-Al decir esto algunos se empezaron a reír, yo solo lo seguí escuchando-vivo con mi hermano mayor, Tadashi y con mi tía Cass, mis padres murieron cuando tenía 3 años.

Después de esto nos pasamos todo el día jugando, yo me hice amigas muy rápido, eran tres Alina, Sophia y Valdirene, eran muy simpáticas y divertidas. Jugamos a la mama, con las muñecas y luego nos sentamos a charlar hacer concurso de canto, pero cuando Alina estaba cantando dirigí mi mirada a una mesa donde se hallaba Hiro solo sin un solo amigo.

Me puse muy mal, pero cuando le dije a las chicas que lo acompañáramos, no me fue muy bien.

-Es un nerd, un cerebrito-Dijo Valdirene

-Si es verdad-Dijo Alina

-Que sea prodigio no quiere decir que debamos dejarlo solo-Esa fui yo

-Pues, decide o nosotras o el nerd-Dijo Sophia

-Pues… yo elijo…a… el nerd-Dije y acto seguido se alejaron y yo me levante en dirección a Hiro

El chico estaba jugando con un lápiz, y tenía su cara apoyada en su mano derecha, estaba muy triste y no lo iba a dejar solo. Me acerque más, no sabía que decirle o que hacer asi que solo dije lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza.

-Hola… ¿puedo?, ¿puedo sentarme?-Le pregunte, aunque luego me dije a mi misma _¨es lo mejor que se te ocurrió¨_

-Sí, adelante-Me dijo en tono triste

Me senté al lado de él, lo observe detenidamente de perfil, hasta que se dio cuenta y me miro de frente. A pesar de ser pequeña, sentí como sus ojos color marrón penetraban en mí y me sonroje un poco, aunque me calme cuando vi que el también se ruborizo.

-Oye… así que ¿eres prodigio de la robótica?-Dije

-Sí, ¿y tú debes se prodigio de la música?-Me dijo, yo solo asentí.

Hablamos todo el día, y nos conocimos, teníamos muchas cosas en común, y aunque no estaba a la altura de el por la inteligencia, comprendía muy bien de lo que me hablaba y eso lo sorprendía. Llego la hora de irnos, me despedí de él y cuando estaba por salir me tomo de la mano.

-Hiro, ¿paso algo?-Le pregunte

-Es que… yo solo… te quería decir… si tu…-Estaba nervioso-Que si tu algún día quieres venir a mi casa estas invitada-

-¿Enserio?, okey cuando tu quieras dime-Le dije sonriente a lo que él me respondió sonriendo

De costumbre para saludar, le di un beso en la mejilla y justo se acerco su hermano, pero no lo pude saludar porque mi mama me había llamado para irnos, así que solo le dije _¨nos vemos mañana Hiro¨,_ y luego me di la vuelta y me fui corriendo hacia donde estaba mi mama.


	2. Chapter 2: Una Amistad Eterna

_**Hola Fans de FanFiction, aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de Nerds Y Princesas, me alegro mucho que le haya gustado el primer capítulo de la pre-cuela y lamento la tardanza. En fin, gracias por sus reviews, sin más que decir, espero les guste…**_

**Capitulo 2: Una Amistad Eterna**

Pasaron varias semanas desde que conocí a Hiro Hamada, nos habíamos hecho los mejores amigos, inseparables. Nuestra amistad era tan solida como el hielo, claro antes de derretirse. Yo sabía sobre todos sus proyectos al igual que el sobre todas mis canciones, todos creían que ramos novios, aunque yo me sentí atraída por Hiro desde que lo vi esa mañana fresca de otoño.

Ya estábamos por concluir nuestra estancia en el jardín, en nuestros cumpleaños nos dimos pavaditas pero para dos niños como nosotros siempre decíamos que solo importaba la intención. A fin de cuentas, el nerd prodigio de robótica, había resultado ser nada comparado con lo que los demás pensaban acerca de el, y de seguro lo mismo pensaba sobre mí. Dulce. Divertido. Así era.

Hoy era uno de los días que Hiro me había invitado por primera vez a su casa, me sentía nerviosa pero de alguna manera, el me hacía sentir segura ante cualquier peligro.

La campana sonó y nos formamos para salir del jardín, todos empujaban con tanta desesperación, aunque para mí no era una tortura ir todos los días allí, tal vez porque me encantaba encontrarme con el pelinegro.

-Bien, Anna, es tu primera vez en mi casa, no estés nerviosa ¿sí?-La voz de Hiro sonaba como un grito ahogado en un túnel eterno entre tantos gritos y alboroto.

-Hey, tranquilo Hiro, estoy bien-

Salimos de la multitud de niños gritando y nos encontramos con la tía de Hiro, parecía muy amable, cabello corto y marrón, ojos grandes y verdes. Nos recibió y tomo mi mochila, aunque yo insistí en llevarla por mi cuenta, ella ganó la batalla.

Fuimos caminando, ya que no eran tantas cuadras, mientras la señora Cass nos preguntaba que tal había estado el día. Después de una broma de la tía de Hiro, mire a un lado donde él se encontraba y rápidamente bajo la vista sonrojado ya que al parecer, me había estado observando, yo solo le di un leve golpe en el hombro con mi codo.

-Bien he aquí, la casa Hamada-Dijo Cass abriendo la puerta

El lugar era un café donde varios comensales saludaron al vernos entrar, todos parecían ser amables.

La tía de Hiro se incorporo a su trabajo y yo fui con Hiro a su habitación, me mostro el piso arriba del café y luego fuimos a su habitación, donde un joven de unos 10 o 12 años estaba recostado en su cama leyendo. Era morocho y parecía alto, aunque no pude distinguirlo hasta que se levanto para saludar.

-Tadashi, ella es mi mejor amiga, Anna-Dijo Hiro abriéndome paso frente al muchacho

-Un placer-Dijo

-Igualmente-Respondí sonriendo

-El es mi hermano mayor Tadashi-Yo, aun sonriendo, estire mi mano la cual el muy sorprendido estrecho.

Pasamos la tarde los tres contando chistes yo aprendí más sobre ambos al igual que ellos me conocieron más. Por desgracia para mí, cuando quise sacar algo de mi mochilita se me cayó un cuaderno donde yo escribía canciones y ambos hermanos leyeron la letra de una de ellas.

-Oye, suena lindo-Dijo Tadashi-¿Crees que podrías interpretarlo para nosotros?-

Yo estaba más roja que un tomate, me quería morir y suerte la mía que además tenía la pista grabada.

-Este… bueno yo… está bien si prometen no burlarse-

Ambos asintieron y yo respire hondo para concentrarme, puse la pista y comencé a cantar mirando al suelo.

_Descubrí sobre mi espejo  
Que hay más que el reflejo que me da  
No hay manera de esconderlo  
No hay razón que le gane el corazón_

_Descubrí que existe el miedo  
Y noté que no me deja soñar_

_Y hoy tal vez sea el momento exacto  
Para saltar tomados de la mano  
Ni un minuto más, sé que puedo soñar_

_Hoy quiero cantar, decreto el sueño real  
Sé que podemos confiar y nada nos detendrá  
Hoy quiero cantar, y el miedo no volverá  
Porqué mi ángel guardián sabrá el camino a tomar_

_Descubrí que el sentimiento  
Es una luz que no puedes apagar  
Y la vida es como un cuento  
El amor siempre gana sobre el mal_

_Y hoy tal vez sea el momento exacto  
Para saltar tomados de la mano  
Ni un minuto más, sé que puedo soñar_

_Hoy quiero cantar, decreto el sueño real  
Sé que podemos confiar y nada nos detendrá  
Hoy quiero cantar, y el miedo no volverá  
Porqué mi ángel guardián sabrá el camino a tomar_

Para cuando termine abrí de a poco mis ojos y los dos hermanos me estaban mirando sorprendidos y atónitos. Yo solo me levante y guarde el cuaderno para cuando volví a sentarme, ellos ya habían recobrado la conciencia.

-Wow-Dejo salir Tadashi

-Exacto-Dijo Hiro

Por suerte la señora Cass entro con la merienda, y interrumpió ese momento que para ser sincera ya era demasiado incomodo. Se sentó en la punta de la cama de Hiro y solo dejo salir un _¿Y Bien?_, ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera yo, que estaba tratando de caer en la cuenta de que había cantado frente a alguien por primera vez.

-Ella canta-Dejo salir Hiro casi en un suspiro que bien la brisa puso haberse llevado.

-¿Enserio?-Yo solo asentí, aunque cuando vi la expresión de Cass me arrepentí al instante-Tal vez algún día puedas cantar en el café, ¿Qué me dices?-

-Por supuesto-Otra vez me retracte mentalmente.

Había pasado como casi 15 minutos desde que canté, pero ninguno de los dos podía olvidarlo. La tía de los Hamada había vuelto a trabajar y nosotros nos encontrábamos merendando en el cuarto de los chicos. Mientras pensaba si podía volver el tiempo atrás, cosa que era imposible, escuche que por un micrófono desde la cafetería anunciaban mi nombre, rápidamente mire a los Hamada algo asustada.

-Damas y caballeros, mañana a las 17:00 habrá un espectáculo, una niña de tan solo 5 años cantara en vivo para todos ustedes-

Estaba… enojada, asustada, avergonzada. No sabía que sentir, por primera vez en mi vida quería que la tierra me tragara.

_**Espero les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza en actualizar, pasa que estuve corta de tiempo e inspiración. Me alegro ver que apenas publique el fic ya tuvo reviews positivos, muchas gracias Alexis Lion 99 si es muy lindo verlos enamorados desde pequeños jajaja, y gracias LupitaChapero siempre hay niños crueles yo lo he vivido un poco en mi niñez. En fin, muchas gracias…**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos Miranda Fernández **_


	3. Chapter 3: Algo Entre Manos

_**Hola fans de FanFiction, he aquí el capítulo 3 de Nerds y Princesas. Hare una pequeña aclaración sobre Remember Me, primero las escenas eliminadas las ire publicando de a poco, además quería su opinión acerca de si quieren que publique el primer capitulo de la secuela de Remember Me, pero solo si quieren. En fin, sin mas preámbulo…**_

_**Aclaro: los personajes no me pertenecen, soy dueña de Anna y de la historia**_

**Capitulo 3: Algo Entre Manos**

-Te odio Hamada-Le grite, era el día en que iba a cantar en el café de Cass y estaba hecha una bola de ira y nervios.

Todo había comenzado cuando me obligaron a cantar y la tía de los Hamada apareció y me escucho. Definitivamente iba a matar a alguien, empezando por Hiro, lo amaba pero lo mataría. No sabía ni que cantar, ni que ponerme, y si quería mentir… no sabía que decir. Tenía la mente en blanco, ni una idea para impedir que subiera al escenario, parecía mi fin, tenía pánico escénico y todos lo sabían, pero esa no era razón para no cantar, según Hiro.

La hora estaba llegando y por suerte decidí la canción, aunque fue un minuto antes de cantar, y no estaba tan segura, pero no podía retractarme. Oí mi nombre y dude si subir o no.

-Oye, Anna se que estas nerviosa, pero yo estaré en el publico apoyándote siempre-

-Gracias Hiro-

Subí al escenario y fui abrazada por una ola de aplausos, y eso me hizo sentir mas confiada. Pronto la música comenzó a sonar y tome el micrófono.

_Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say_

_Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face_

_There's no one quite like you_

_You push all my buttons down_

_I know life would suck without you_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you__  
__I wanna wrap my hands around your neck__  
__You're an asshole but I love you__  
__And you make me so mad I ask myself__  
__Why I'm still here, or where could I go__  
__You're the only love I've ever known__  
__But I hate you, I really hate you,__  
__So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love__  
__It must be true love__  
__Nothing else can break my heart like__  
__True love, true love,__  
__It must be true love__  
__No one else can break my heart like you_

_Just once try to wrap your little brain around my feelings__  
__Just once please try not to be so mean__  
__Repeat after me now R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E__  
__Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance)__  
__You can do it baby_

_At the same time, I wanna hug you__  
__I wanna wrap my hands around your neck__  
__You're an asshole but I love you__  
__And you make me so mad I ask myself__  
__Why I'm still here, or where could I go__  
__You're the only love I've ever known__  
__But I hate you, I really hate you,__  
__So much, I think it must be_

_True love, true love__  
__It must be true love__  
__Nothing else can break my heart like__  
__True love, true love,__  
__It must be true love__  
__And no one else can break my heart like you_

_(I love you, I think it must be love, I love you)___

_Why do you rub me up the wrong way?__  
__Why do you say the things that you say?__  
__Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be__  
__But without you I'm incomplete_

_I think it must be__  
__True love, true love__  
__It must be true love__  
__Nothing else can break my heart like__  
__True love, true love,__  
__It must be true love__  
__And no one else can break my heart like you (like you)__  
__No one else can break my heart like you (like you_)  
_No one else can break my heart like you_

Otra ola de aplausos me invadió, aunque cuando baje del escenario me prometí que nunca más cantaría allí ni en ningún otro lugar. Lo que me importaba ahora era que se acercaba mi cumpleaños, cumpliría 6 años y estaba muy feliz, al igual que estaba feliz de que el momento de nervios ya hubiera acabado.

Se hizo de noche, Hiro me invito a quedarme en su casa y yo accedí. Faltaba un poco para cenar así que nos encontrábamos en su cuarto hablando de que lo mataría, pero entre tantas risas se me escapo que había hecho otra canción con la guitarra, y para que…

Hiro comenzó a suplicar que la cantara, era una balada romántica llamada Beam Me Up, y sin más remedio la cante para él, aunque solo un pedacito.

_There's a whole n'other conversation going on__  
__In a parralell universe__  
__Where nothig breaks and nothing hurts__  
__There's a waltz playing frozen in time__  
__Blades of grass on tiny bare feet__  
__I look at you and you're looking at me___

_Could you beam me up,__  
__Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it__  
__Probably just stare, happy just to be there holding your face__  
__Beam me up,__  
__Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter,__  
__I think, a minutes enough,__  
__Just beam me up._

_So when I need you can I send you a sign__  
__I'll burn a candle and turn off the lights__  
__I'll pick a star and watch you shine___

_Just beam me up,__  
__Give me a minute, I don't know what I'd say in it__  
__Probably just stare, happy just to be there, holding your face__  
__Beam me up,__  
__Let me be lighter, tired of being a fighter,__  
__I think, a minutes enough,__  
__Beam me up__  
__Beam me up__  
__Beam me up__  
__Could you beam me up._

Para cuando termine, no le di tiempo a Hiro para responderme, igual no había tiempo porque ya hacía más de 5 minutos que la tía de él nos había llamado para cenar y cuando bajamos nos renegó un poquito. Solo pude notar que cada vez que me distraía Hiro me miraba de reojo y sonreía, y como yo ya lo conocía bien, algo tramaba…

_**Hola! Espero les haya gustado, hay mucha música. Estaba escuchando Pink cuando lo escribi y por eso puse estas canciones, jajaja. En fin, antes de que Anna cante Hiro le dice lo mismo que en Remember Me, me inspire en eso para hacerlo especial…**_

_**Si quieren y no saben los nombres de las canciones, la primera es True Love de Pink y la otra es Beam Me Up de la misma artista. Pliss contesten sobre lo que escribi en la introducción así yo ya se que hacer…**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Primer Beso

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**He aquí otro capítulo de Nerds Y Princesas, este será especial, no habrá música por decisión propia, lo lamento :( pero si habrá amor como siempre. Solo espero les guste y favor de dejar sus reviews ya sean negativos o positivos.**_

**Capitulo 4: Dos Ocasiones Mismo Error**

Por desgracia, yo cumplía en Enero, y por suerte ya estábamos en Diciembre. Víspera de Navidad, la mejor noche desde que tengo memoria, todos estábamos reunidos, mi familia y la de Hiro estábamos en mi casa y año nuevo lo pasaríamos en la casa de ellos.

La cena estuvo genial, un pollo a la parrilla riquísimo, luego el postre hecho por la señora Hamada, una hermosa chocotorta. Luego de la cena mi madre puso música y al rato me hizo cantar, fue solo un segundo pero, igual para mi duro una eternidad, al rato la tía de Hiro puso una balada, y empezamos a bailar, me retracte pero luego Hiro vino y me pregunto si quería bailar, y como decirle que no al pelinegro por el cual moría por dentro.

Todo cambio, ya eran casi las 00:00hs así que abrimos los regalos, mi mama supo elegir muy bien, pero Hiro me sorprendió, y yo a él, nos entregamos los regalos y los abrimos.

-Anna, no tenias que…-Hiro no sabía que decirme, solo me abrazo. Había pasado por una tienda de robótica y vi en la vidriera un robot# que apenas lo vi pensé en él.

-Toma-Dijo dándome mi regalo, era precioso por un lado había un libro que decía _Albúm de Recurdos _en dorado# al igual que me había regalado junto a su hermano una nueva guitarra en rosa.

-Hiro, es hermoso, gracias a los dos, los re quiero-Dije y me abalancé para abrazarlos

Volvimos a poner música y brindamos, para ser sincera fue la mejor Navidad de mi vida, el único problema eran los muérdagos que se encontraban tendidos sobre el techo en algunos sectores de la casa. Mi madre, junto con la señora Cass, se habían puesto de acuerdo para colgarlos, y para desgracia mía, Hiro y yo quedamos bajo uno.

Ambos nos miramos avergonzados, y para empeorar las cosas los presentes se pusieron a alentarnos a hacerlo.

-Vamos chicos, solo un besito-Dijo la tía de Hiro

Decidí hacerlo y tome a Hiro por el cuello de la remera y lo bese delicadamente en los labios, duro solo unos segundos, luego debimos separarnos por falta de aire.

Aunque no lo quería admitir, esa fue la mejor noche de mi vida.

Ya habían pasado las fiestas, y se acercaba mi cumple, estaba re emocionada, pero a la misma vez triste. Antes de que las clases en el jardín concluyeran, había entrado un nuevo niño, que por alguna razón me había hecho olvidar a Hiro, pero me rompió el corazón al saber que le gustaba otra niña.

En fin, era 16 de Enero y era mi cumpleaños, mi madre me despertó con una bandeja con el desayuno, un mate cocido con dos muffins de vainilla bañados en chocolate y rellenos con dulce de leche. Me dijo que iríamos con los Hamada al parque de diversiones FunnyLand, me levante y me cambie, me puse una pollera de broderie crema con un short abajo del mismo color y una remera tipo espacio con unos bolsegos negros.

Llegamos y nos encontramos con los Hamada, el primer juego fue uno de unos pulpos que giraban y bajaban y subían, luego fuimos a las tasitas, tan largas eran las filas que se nos pasaba la hora y fuimos a almorzar algunas hamburguesas, luego esperamos un poco y fuimos a hacer la fila para la montaña rusa, pero note a Hiro algo nervioso.

-¿Estás bien?-Dije poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro

-Si-Dijo algo nervioso

-Si no quieres subir vamos a otro juego-

-No Anna, subiré-

-Tranquilo, yo estaré contigo-

Llego nuestro turno y subimos, yo fui con él que del miedo tomo mi mano y la apretó, le dije que se calmara y justo el juego comenzaba. Primero estaba nervioso y asustado, pero poco a poco se fue soltando y acostumbrando, hizo un puchero cuando el juego termino porque ya no tenía miedo.

Cerramos la tarde con las sillas voladoras, el juego que mas me encantaba y encanta, fue un día muy divertido, salvo que aun seguía triste porque mi primer amor resulto mal, pero trate de no parecer triste.

Mi cumpleaños iba a concluir con una cena, cada uno se fue a preparar y nos encontraríamos allí, me bañe y cambie lo que llevaba por un pantalón largo y una camisa blanca, por alguna razón hacia un frio de morirse. Nos fuimos y llegamos a las 20:00hs al restaurante, nos sentamos y mientras los adultos hablaban, Hiro se propuso a hacer lo mismo.

-¿Qué te pasa Anna?-Dijo-Te note triste todo el día-

-Mmm… nada-Dije mirando la mesa

-¿Segura?-Dijo

-Si-

Pasamos la cena lo mas bien, él no volvió a preguntarme como estaba pero yo sospechaba que él sabía que algo me pasaba. Llego el postre, que tuvimos que compartir, un riquísimo volcán de chocolate, mi madre, la señora Cass y Tadashi comieron uno, mientras que Hiro y yo otro.

Pagamos la cuenta y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento, pero Hiro me tomo del brazo y luego anuncio:

-Los alcanzamos luego vamos a estar en la plaza-

Yo lo mire atónita, éramos muy chicos como para estar afuera a altas horas de la noche, pero me quede tranquila cuando Tadashi nos acompaño, llegamos a un lugar en la plaza, un hermoso árbol de cerezos que tenía el tronco enorme y nos abría un espacio para tomar asiento en el pasto verde bajo la luz de la luna. Hiro le dijo a su hermano que nos dejara a solas y así fue, luego nos sentamos allí y otra vez pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa Anna-

-Nada enserio-Le dije

-Puedes decirme lo que sea-Me dijo

-Nada, recuerdas el chico nuevo-Él solo asintió-Bueno, me gustaba pero, me puse mal cuando supe que a él le gustaba otra-

-Pues es un tonto-

-¿Qué-Dije levantando mi vista

-Pues claro, que clase de chico no se fijaría en ti Anna, eres bonita, talentosa, divertida, valiente, confiable…-

-Hiro ya entendí-

Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos.

-Gracias nerd-Le dije

-¿Por qué?-

-Por hacerme sentir bien siempre, este o no deprimida-

Dicho esto, nos levantamos y Hiro junto con su hermano me acompañaron a mi casa.

_**Hola a todos!**_

_**Algunas aclaraciones: el regalo de Anna para Hiro es el robot que él usa al principio de la película y el regalo de él para ella es el álbum que Anna encuentra en Remember Me cuando pelea con Hiro que si no me equivico es en el cap 13. Para el parque de diversiones me base en El Parque De La Costa y creo que nada mas.**_

_**Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews.**_

_**Besos Y Abrazos**_


End file.
